La alquimista de hielo
by Viri21
Summary: Leanlo por favor....esta historia cuenta que Winri tiene una hermana que atrae problemas constantemente no soy buena en los summary ¡¡
1. Chapter 1

La alquimista de hielo

Capitulo 1:Recuerdos de una infancia

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Se ve a Ed acostado en la cama mirando una vieja fotografia ,en ella se encontraba a una pequeña niña muy parecida a Winri solo que esta tenia el cabello color negro azabache y sus ojos de un verde esmeralda.

Mientras Ed permanecia en su cuarto Al paseaba por el bosque hasta llegar a el riachuelo en el que encontro a una joven rubia de ojos verdes que parecia tener unos 17 años

¿?-Al tanto tiempo sin verte-

Al-¿Lina?¿que haces?¿que le paso a tu cabello?-

Lina-he vuelto para ver a mi hermanita Winri y a visitar a de tambien me teñi el cabello-Luego la joven se dirige con Al hacia la casa donde se encontro con su hermana y su abuela.

Winri-La unica persona que no te vio aun fue Ed -Winri guiño el ojo en forma de seña para que Lina se valla haci el cuarto del joven.

------------------------------------------------------En el cuarto de Ed -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lina-si tu insistes-Lina subio las escaleras, abrio la puerta del cuarto de Ed y lo vio dormido en la cama abrazado a la fotografia de ellos de pequeños.Lina se acerco sin hacer ruido tomo la fotografia.

Ed-¡Que haces aquí!-Ed desperto soprendido al ver ala chica en su cuarto mientras el dormia-

Lina-solo vine a saludar si quieres me voy-

Ed-no, no te vallas-la agarra del brazo para que ella no se valla .

Lina-entonces me quedo-

Ed-donde estubiste todo este tiempo?-

Lina-antes dime si te acuerdas de lo que paso antes de que me valla hace diez años.

Ed-claro que me acuerdo-

---------------------------------------------------------------- recuerdos-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ed-Lina si no aprendes alquimia ya no vas a ser mas mi amiga-Lina comenso a llorar

Lina¡¡ pero yo quiero ser tu amiga-

Ed-si quieres ser mi amiga ven que te enseño-

Lina-yo solo lo hago por que tu me obligas-Ed estuvo dias enseñando a Lina sobre alquimia aunque asta no prestara mucha atencion.pero una noche Ed decidioque Lina intentara usar alquimia.

Ed-creo que ya estas lo suficientemente capacitada como para poder usar la alquimia-

Lina-estas seguro de lo que dices Ed-el chico afirmo con la cabeza luego de aver dibujado el circulo de trsmutacion.Lina apollo sus manos sobre el circulo de trasmutacion en el cual aparecieron unas flores que luego se congelaron.

Ed-muy bien yo te dije que era un exelente maestro-Lina se acerco a Ed mas bien se acerco al oido de Ed.

Lina-¿que sientes por mi Ed ?-besa timidamente a Ed -dimelo

Ed-yo te quiero-besa a Lina.

-----------------------------------------------------------------recuerdos-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ed-ahora te toca avos decirme que fue lo que te hiso huir al dia siguiente-

Lina-antes quiero saber si aun despues de tantos años me quieres-Lina besa apasionadamente a Ed.

Ed-yo...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Viri21-que corto me quedo esta capitulo

Belen-el proximo aviso que va a ser por lo menos el doble que este-

Ed-si no recibiran quejas de lectores-

Lina-para todos lo que lean esta historia y no sepan que hace Belen o quien es, es por que..-

Winri-es por que es una engachada-

Belen- ¡no! es por que yo ayudo un poquito a Viri a escribir esta historia-

Viri21-claro-

Lina-si tienen alguna queja o felicitacion deben dejar un review o mandar un mail chatear con Viri para Belu

Viri21-tambien pueden chatear en el msn-

Belu-lo unco que le pedimos es que aclaren quienes son y cuando leyeron la historia-

Viri21-nos vemos el proximo capitulo-

Todos-CHAUUUUUUUUUUUU-


	2. Chapter 2

Notas de autora:¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Hola a todos! quiero pedir disculpas por la tardansa en subir el capi, lo que paso fue q cuando termine el capi e iba a grabarlo en un discquet mi compu hizo puf y salio humo de la pc, se borro todo y tuve q esperar a q la arreglen y volver a escribir todo de nuevo¡¡.

La Alquimista de Hielo

capitulo 2:Una carta misteriosa.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ed-¿donde estuviste todo el tiempo?-

Lina-estuve viviendo con una familia en central mientras estudiaba alquimia y cuando me entere de que eras alquimista estatal yo quice serlo tambien-

Ed-estoy seguro de q no aprovaste ¿no?-

Lina-claro q si yo soy la alquimista de hielo-

Ed-por q alquimista de hielo? -

Lina-por que al hacer la prueva practica hice un enorme castillo de hielo-

Ed-OO-

Lina-despues vine a qui para estar con la persona q mas quiero en todo el mundo-Ed se puso muy colorado al oir lo que dijo Lina-vine a ver a mi hermanita-caida estilo anime.

Ed-estuviste con algun otro chico?-

Lina-por que tanta pregunta? Estas celoso?-

Ed-no claro que no-Lina lanzo una sonrisa picarona y luego se acerco a Ed y le beso la mejilla y le dijo al oido...

Lina-mentiroso yo se que me extrañaste tanto como yo te extrañe a ti-

Ed-asi q me extrañaste...eso quiere decir qu-a la habitacion entraron Al y Winri.

Al-Lina q pasa q no bajas a festejar tu regreso-

Winri-me imagino q entre Ed y vos no paso nada -

Ed y Lina-claro q no-

Al-Lina de te conto lo de tu hermana y yo-

Lina-no hacia falta ya me di cuenta de que entre ustedes dos habia algo muy fuerte-

Winri-tan obvio era?-

Lina-claro q si-

Abuela-q pasa aquí q no bajan?-

Lina-nada q tenga mucha importancia-todos bajaron a desayunar hubo una charla muy animada entre todos y las miradas q hubieron entre Ed y Lina no pararon de crusarce la abuela ya habia empezado a sospechar.

Abuela-Lina quieres enseñarle mas sobre esa alquimia que tu usas a Ed por favor-Lina miro a la abuela con cara de q no supiera q contestar y luego se puso muy colorada.

Ed-pero si la alquimia q usa Lina es la misma q uso yo-

Lina-es verdad lo q dice Ed-

Al-pero si podemos practicar los tres-

Abuela-esa es una muy buena idea, pero Al no te metas entre Ed y Lina-

Lina-voy a hacer q nunca escuche lo ultimo q dijiste y voy a ir caminando al jardin como si nada hubiera ocurrido-al rato Winri obseba por la ventana y ve a Ed haciendo una corona de flores y luego se la coloca en la cabeza pero no ve a Al.

Al-hola mi princesita preferida-Al habia entrado a la habitacion con un canasto lleno de frutillas.

Winri-mmm q ricas frutillas me gustaria provarlas con el mas lindo de todos(notas de autora:qu empalagosa es esta esena puaj me dan arcadas de solo escribirla)-Al se acerca a Winri y la abraza, winri por su parte agarra una frutilla y la pasa por sus labios para luego darsela de comer a Al.

Al-yo no traje esto para mi lo traje parati-Al besa a Winri y despues le da una frutilla y la empieza a besar.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------En el jardin-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ed-parese q despues de tanto tiempo nunca cambiaste-

Lina-tu sigues siendo el mismo niño inosente de siempre-Lina besa a Ed y luego se saca la corona de flores de la cabeza y se la pone a Ed.

Ed-mmm linda me qda esta corona-Ed sonrie, abraza a Lina y la empiesa a besar por el cuello.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------En la cocina-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Abuela-hay los niños de hoy, no se preocupan de lo que puede llegar a pasar-la abuela tenia una carta en sus manos y la veia con mucha angustia y dolor casi se le escapa una lagrima.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Viri21-hola a todos como han estado yo la pase muy mal sin mi querida computadora casi me muero sin su grata presencia.

Ed-nos dejaste olvidados-

Viri21-claro que no, yo los quiero mucho-

Lina-Viri no tiene la culpa, de que a nadie le alla interesado leer el fic-

Viri21-yo nunca dije nada del fic, o acaso estuviste leyendo mis mail-

Lina-si los lei y vi que nadie te dejo un reviews bueno casi nadie-

Winri-las unicas dos personitas que te dejaron un reviews fueron 16estrellas y beautifly92-

Viri21-y les agradesco mucho lo que escribieron, chau espero que les alla gustado el fic-

Todos-Chau-


	3. Malas Noticias

Hola a todos¿como han estado?Esta vez tarde menos en publicar ya que mi compu no tuvo nigun incomeniente.

La alquimista de Hielo

Capitulo3:Malas noticias

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Abuela-hay los niños de hoy, no se preocupan de lo que puede llegar a pasar-la abuela tenia una carta en sus manos y la veia con mucha angustia y dolor casi se le escapa una lagrima. _

------------------------------------------------------------En la habitacion de Winri-------------------------------------------------------------------------

-espero que nunca te vallas que este momento dure por siempre-La cara de Winri mostrava angustia al decir estas palabras

-yo nunca me ire.Nunca te dejare sola-

-no me mientas Al, yo se que te han encomendado una mision en central-

-es verdad-Al lanza un suspiro-mañana por la mañana me ire con mi hermano a central, pero te prometo que volveremos pronto y que no me ocurrira nada-

-llego una carta, la abuela dijo que la leera en la cena de hoy y hasta donde yo vi esta dedicada a Lina, tengo miedo a que la llamen a ellla tambien tengo miedo de quedarme sola tengo miedo a que se desate otra guerra-

-no ocurrira nada debe ser el coronel el que nos esta llamando para una mision de investigacion-

-no se Al, solo quiero ir con ustedes.¿por que yo no soy tan fuerte como Lina?¿por que ellla puede resistir todo lo que nos a pasado?-

-lo mas seguro es que Lina se alla ido por que no tuvo la valentia de recistir la muerte de tus padres-Winri abrazo a Al y se largo a llorar en busca de algun consuelo que llene ese vacio que quedara a partir de mañana.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------En el jardin---------------------------------------------------------------------------

-sabes que me tengo que ir ¿no?-el rostro de felicidad de Lina se transformo en una cara que lo unico que refleja es angustia y nostalgia.

-si ya lo sabia-

-quiero que cuides de Winri y la abuela si a mi o a Al nos llega a pasar algo-

-no digas eso Ed no te va a pasar nada-

-Lina yo no te puedo mentir no se que me puede llegar a pasar en este viaje-El atarderser estaba desapareciendo la noche se acercaba y la noche se estaba esrcando Lina y Ed habian entrado a la casa estaban leyendo unos libros de la bibloteca mientras que Al y Winri estaban viendo la television.

-la cena esta lista sientesen en la mesa que tengo dos noticias muy importantes que debo comunicarles-se hizo un silensio contundente en todo el comedor todos estaban esperando las malas noticias que la abuela iba a decir.La abuela saco de un cajon dos cartas-La primera carta dice...

_Señores Alphons y Edwar:_

_Se les comboca a una reunion en central el dia dos de Junio.Donde se les comunicara su prxima mision _

_Coronel Mustang_

-eso quiere decir que Ed y Al se iran mañana ¿no?-decia Winri mientrs sus hojos se llenaron de lagrimas

-si Winri, pero no te preocupes solo sera una reunion -Winri empieza a llorar y sale corriendo hacia su habitacion.

-la segunda carta dice lo mismo pero esta dirigida a Lina-La abuela le entrega la carta a Lina.

-yo tambien me voy mañana?-

-si, esta sera la ultima noche que pases a qui despues iras a central con Ed y Al-

-ire a dormir ya no tengo ganas de comer-Lina se fue corriendo a su cuarto.

-me imagino que nadie va a comer esta noche ¿no?-Ed se levanto de la mesa al igual que Al.

-cuando van a aprender a asumir sus responsabilidades-la abuela empezo a retirar todos los platos de la mesa

-nunca-Ed y Al subieron las escaleras y se fueron a su cuarto.

----------------------------------------------------------En la habitacion de Lina y Winri-------------------------------------------------------------------

-no llores-decia Lina mientrs intentaba consolar a su hermana.

-como queres que no llore si es que mañana se iran todos y van a dejar sola-Winri no dejaba de llorar.

-no te vamos a dejar sola, la abuela va a estar con vos cada momento que la neseceites-

-que no entiendes?La abuela tiene canser, ella tambien me va a dejar sola-el rostro de Lina se torno melancolico y el dolor de la noticia invadio todo el cuerpo de Lina.

-no puede ser si la abuela es tan sana.¿como puede tener esa enfermedad?-

-ni Al ni Ed saben lo que tiene la abuela, y no quiero decirselos por que si no ellos van armar un gran escandalo-

-no les dire nada-lanza un suspiro-pero jurame que me avisaras encuanto a la abuela le llegue a pasar algo-

-te lo juro, mejor vamos a dormir mañana va a ser un dia muy cansador-

-buenas noches hermanita-las hermanas durmieron en la misma cama y abrazadas como lo hacian cuano eran niñas.

----------------------------------------------------------En la habitacion de Ed y Al-----------------------------------------------------------------------

-por que debe ir Lina?¿por que?si ella es tan inocente y dulce-

-Hermano, estoy mas que seguro de que no iremos a ninguna guerra-

-ya se que no hay ninguna guerra nosotros vamos a...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Viri21-Buaaa¡¡Argentina perdio el partido contra los Alemanes BUAAAA¡¡-

Ed, Lina, Winri y Al -VAMOS VAMOS ARGENTINA VAMOS A GANAR QUE ESTA BANDA QUILONVERA NO TE DEJA NO TE DEJA DE APOLLAR-se ve a Ed, Lina, Winri y Al todititos vestido de celeste y blanco con las caras pintadas de los colores de mi pais.

Viri21-por que estas tan contento si en relidad perdimos como en la gurra-

Ed-SALTA SALTA PEQUEÑO CANGURO QUE A LOS ALEMANES LES ROMPIMOS EL CL#-

Lina-y por que nosotros juntamos los 32 euros para cada uno y vimos todos los partidos y deberias estar contenta por que TU pais llego a cuartos de finales y le gano a un monton de paises mas-

Viri21-si tienes algo de razon pero son malvados por que me dejaron mas sola que un perro-suspira- pero no importa.Agradesco todos los reviews de Mifinlow, Musa lockhear, Amakusapandora Y muchas gracias por leer este tonto y loco(como la autora) fic que fue creado mientrs escuchaba KoRn, My Chemical Romance, Artists y Green Day que por cierto son bandas muy buenas si te gusta los rimos fuertes y las letras agrecibas CHAUUUUUUU-


	4. un viaje un tanto placentero

La alquimista de Hielo

Capitulo4:un viaje un tanto placentero

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_-por que debe ir Lina?¿por que?si ella es tan inocente y dulce-preguntaba Ed un tanto alterado_

_-Hermano, estoy mas que seguro de que no iremos a ninguna guerra-_

_-ya se que no hay ninguna guerra nosotros vamos a..._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-nosotros iremos a una investigación.En central hay un asesino que al parecer usa alquimia para matar a sus presas-Ed suspira-y nosotros tenemos que atraparlo-

-pero.Por qué nosotros?-

-porque ya somos muy famosos en toda central por lo que hicimos y Lina va por que es la alquimista mas joven, despuesde mi claro-

-siempre tan sincero¿no?-

-no molestes! no ves que tengo mucho sueño y quiero dormir-

-si si lo que tu digas hemanito inmadu..-

-CALLATE!-al fin y al cabo los dos hermanos se durmieron.

Al día siguiente Ed, Al y Lina se despertaron muy temprano y casi sin hacer ruido salieron de la casa para no despertar a las otras dos.Aunque no lo lograron porque al segundo antes de salir la abuela bajo las escaleras y le entrego una carta a Lina y le dijo que no la leyera hasta llegar a Central.Los tres chicos emprendieron el vieje a Cntral.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------En el tren----------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Al creo que viajaremos se parados-Lina miro con cara de picarona a Al

-¿por qué?-

-porque tu iras con esa chica y yo ire con Lina¿ok?-Ed señala a la joven sentada junto a Al le ordena a este para que se siente al lado de alla.

-esta bien.Hubieras dicho que querias estar a solas con Lina, no hacia falta hacer todo este lio-Al se sienta en el vagon donde estaba la chica que señalaon anteriormente.

-al fin solos-Ed habia entrado al vagon donde estaba Lina, cerro la puerta y la empezo a besar, primero por todo el cuello y luego empeso a subir hasta rosar sus bellos labios color carmesi.

-creo que no deberiamos hacer esto-Lina se separa de Ed dejando al pobre chico en su asiento y ella en el suyo-y creo que noviste aver dejado a Al solito en ese vagon y con esa chica, no me gustaria que mi hermanita sea cornuda-

-no creo que al vaya a hacer tal cosa, si el es mas bueno que el pan-

-si claro eso dicen todo, si tuvieras la oportunidad de acostarte con una chica mucho mas bonita que yo ¿lo harias?di la verdad-

-claro que te eligiria a ti si eres la mas bella de todas, no hay quien pueda comparar tu bellesaes infinita-Ed abraza a Lina y la empiesa a besar(N/A:otra vez que calenton que es ese chico)-ademas sos la unica a la que amo-

-por ahora te creo pero cuidado, despues no voy a aceptar ninguna disculpa-

-yo por ahora no quiero hablar solo quiero jugar un rato con vos-

--------------------------------------------------------------------En el vagon de Al-----------------------------------------------------------------------

-dicen que si mantienes una combersacion en un viaje el viaje se vuelve mas corto-la que habla es una chica de unos 15 años alta con el cabello de color negro una camisa del mismo color y unos jeanne hanchos con unos dibujos medio raros por debajo de la rodilla, tenia los ojos color almendra un piersing en el labio inferior y otro en la ceja derecha -me llamo Yanina y vos ¿como te llamas? ññ-

-Yo me llamo Al-al respondio con mucha timides-a donde es que te vas?-

-yo voy a central a concurrir al examen para alquimista estatal-

-desde ya te aviso que el examen es muy dificil muy pocos logran pasarlo-

-yo he estudiado mucho y espero poder aprobarlo aunque sea lo ultimo que haga en toda mi vida-

-si quieres yo te puedo ayudar a repasar yo ya hice el examen-

-si muchos hicieron el examen, pero lo mas seguro es que no lo hayas aprobado ¿crees que soy tonta?no te creo-Al le muestra su reloj y la chica queda boquiabierta de la sopresa que le dio ver a un verdadero alquimista estatal-yo tube mchos porfesores pero niguno habia aprobado el examen, me encantaria que me ayudes a estudiar-

-con mucho gusto-Yanina saco de su mochila un muy greso libro, luego se sento junto a Al.Lo abrio en una pagina donde tenia muchos tipos de circulos de alquimia-empesemos con planear que es lo que voy a hacer en la prueva practica¿que te parese mejor usar este o este-Yanina le señalo unos circulos.

-la verdad es que no se, depende para que lo use ¿que quieres hacer?-

-hace unos años una chica creo con alquimia un gran castillo de hielo e hizo nevar, me encantaria poder hacer algo parecido pero cuando lo intente casi me muero de la cantidad de energia que enverti en utilizar ese castillito-

-¿como se llamo esa chica?-

-La llamaron alquimista de hielo por el castillo

-¿¿¡¡ALQUIMISTA DE HIELO?-Al practicamente lo estaba gritando a los cuatro vientos-pero si es Lina¿como puede ser que Lina haga eso?-

-¿la conoses a la alquimista de hielo?¿de donde?¿como la conosiste?-

-si, es la hermana de Winri ,mi novia, Lina esta en el vagon de al lado-

-pequeñas nos entrenabamos juntas, Lina es dos años mayor que yo pero la diferencia de poderes es muy grande-

-volviendo al tema principal.¿Te gustaria hacer nevar?-

-estaria re bueno si hago que la nieve se de color negro ¿verdad?-

-¿que tipo de obsecion por ese color tenes?-

-no se simplemente me gusta-

-O- que sueño tengo-Al lanzo un grann vosteso.

-ya es hora de dormir ¿verdad? Yo te dije que el tiempo pasa más rapido si estas acompañado-

-tienes mucha razón-los dos chicos se acostaron en sus asientos y se aomodaron lo mejor pocible

----------------------------------------------------------------En el vagon de Lina y Ed--------------------------------------------------------------------

-te aviso que no repetire esto todos los dias-

-si como si no te gustara-Ed beso a Lina en los labios.

-mmm tienes muchos trucos para converserme-

-y si como crees que puedo hacer todo lo que quiero-

-si que eres muy pero muy malvado jeje-

-tengo sueño-

-es obvio ¿verdad?-Ed y Lina durmieron bien juntitos toda la noche.Al dia siguiente ya estaban llegando a la estación-Buenos dias mi principe-

-¡principe! Pero yo quiero ser tu rey-

-y yo soy tu reina-

-claro que si mi reina-en ese momento alguien toca la puerta

TOC TOC

de-!entre¡-Al y Yanina entran.

-espero no interumpir nada importante pero traje a una vieja amiga de Lina-

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡HOLA!¿como estuviste todo esto tiempo?

-aaaaaaaaaahhhhh no te puedo creer que estemos en el mismo tren-Lina corre y la abraza con mucha fuerza.

-tampoco me ahoges ,yo ya se que me extrañaste mucho-

-ya se conocian?-

-disculpame no me presente, soy Yanina Sanchez y fui muy amiga de Lina cuando eramos pequeñas-

-cuando me fui de casa fui a vivir en su casa-derrepente se para el tren y todos caen y se rien.Cuando bajaron del tren encontraron a...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Viri21-hoy etoy con dos de mi mejores amigas, Yanina y Belen-

Yanina-hola a todos yo soy una gran amiga de Car... digo Viri21-

Belen-¿por que yo no estoy en el fic?

Viri21-por que tu personalidad no encaja en la historia, por que sos muy timida, mientras que Yanina es más sarpada y mas animada que vos-

Belen-lo que dijiste lo tengo que tomarlo como insulto o como alago-

Yanina-yo que vos le pego una trompada en medio de la cara-

Ed-que bueno pelea de gatas-

Viri21-si queres ver una verdadera pelea de gatas anda al cole y mira como yo me peleo con la tarada de Giselle-

Winri-tanto la odias-

Viri21-no, solo la quiero matar y cortarla en pequeñisimos pedasos y darselos de comer a Ignacio-

Yanina-viste no la odia tanto, yo no tengo problema por que el hermanito gemelo de Ignacio gusta de mi y nadie más-

Belen-te eligiste al gemelo equivocado-

Viri21-no te parese-

Lina-vieron al profe nuevo?-

Belen-cual al gordo de civica?-

Lina-no si ese es un asco al otro al de cs naturales-

Belen-es igual de feo-

Winri-pero vos tenes el re mal gustao, como no te va a gustar ese bombon de 22 añitos, tan lindo y totalmente soltero-

Ed-ya paren babosas-

Yanina-pero tienen razón al estar asi si ese profe esta muy bueno-

Ed-no nos vallamos del tema vamos a ver si llego algun reviews-

Yanina-jajajaja nadie lee tu fic-

Belen-que patetico lo tuyo-

Lina-nadie quiere mandar ningun reviews y eso es muy malo por lo menos un review te mandaron-

Al-eso quiere decir que nadie te quire exepto por andromeda no sainto-

Viri21-gracias sos la unca persoma que me manda review, pero igual vale consolarme-

Belen-pero si a vos no te hace llorar nada-

Viri21-el que no llore no quiere decir que yo este bien-

Ed-se hizo muy larga esta parte mejor la cortamos aca-

Lina-pero cortas la unica parte buena del fic, que malo que sos-

Viri21-estas queriendo decir que todo lo anterior a esto es una total tonteria-Winri le tapa la boca a Lina.

Winri-no nunca diriamos eso de vos menos del fic esta bueno ¿verdad?-

todos-siiiiii-

Viri21-esta bien ya me voy, acuerdense de dejar reviews y que sean muchos y por montones ¿esta bien?-

Todos-CHAAAUUUUUU-


	5. La llegada a Central

La alquimista de Hielo

Capitulo5:La llegada a Centra

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡HOLA!¿como estuviste todo esto tiempo?_

_-aaaaaaaaaahhhhh no te puedo creer que estemos en el mismo tren-Lina corre y la abraza con mucha fuerza._

_-tampoco me ahoges ,yo ya se que me extrañaste mucho- _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-ya se conocian?-

-disculpame no me presente, soy Yanina Sanchez y fui muy amiga de Lina cuando eramos pequeñas-

-cuando me fui de casa, fui a vivir en su casa-derrepente se para el tren y todos caen y se rien.Cuando bajaron del tren encontraron a...

-Hola ¿como estan? Yo ya no soy el coronel Mustang ahora soy Fhuter Mustang-la cara de Ed se lleno de furia

-Muchas felicitaciones Roy que bueno es que allas podido asender-Lina salto a abrazar a Roy mientras que se le formava una venita en la cabeza de Ed.

-OO¡¡¡¡¿COMO!-

-que ahora soy Fhuter, ustedes tienen que venir al cuartel conmigo tengo una mision para darles-Roy lo dijo con un tono de superioridad cual hizo que Ed se enojara aun mas

-Hola, soy Yanina Sanchez y vengo a dar el examen para Alquimista Estatal-Roy la miro de arriba a bajo.

-tienes una muy extraña manera de vestirte te pareces a Lina-dijo Roy-sera mejor que les asigne unos cuartos en el cuartel para que se queden ahi que la sparece sin Lina y Yanina comparten un cuarto mientras que Ed y Al comparten otro-

-para mi esta bien-dijo Yanina.No tardaron mucho para llegar al cuartel, en el viaje todos se quedaron muy callados.

--------------------------------------------------------En la habitacion de Lina y Yanina--------------------------------------------------------------------

-yo quiero esta cama-dice Lina mientras apolla su bolso en le cama más cercana a la ventana.

-yo tomaré la otra, ahora cuentame que pasa con el chico ese-

-te acuerdas que yo te habia contado sobre un chico, apenas llegué a tu casa-

-si, no me digas que es él-

-si es él, y por eso no me voy a separar de él por nada del mundo-

-al menos que venga Lionel-

-lo de Lionel solo fue un amor infantil, pero dicen que el primer amor nunca se olvida-

-Ed ya sabe que vos y Lionel estuvieron juntos, seguro que le contaste ¿no?-

-no le dije nada-

-¡¡¡¡NO LE DIJISTE!-

-me olvide ademas estube muy poco tiempo con él asi que...-

-asi que nada, ademas ya te acostaste con el ¿no?-

-si obvio, no me puedo recistir-

-por lo tanto se habra dado cuenta que no sos virgen-

-el no dijo nada con respeto a eso, pero creo que debe saberlo-

-y si no se dio cuenta es un flor de pelotud#, que no sabe que mientras el te era fiel vos le metiste los cuernos-

-cuando yo me acoste con Lionel solo tenia 13 años y no sabia lo que hacia-

-yo creo que sabias muy bien lo que hacias, porque ensima Lionel te tubo que esperar 1 año hasta que estes segura y ademas no solo fue una sola vez fueron varias-

-callate yo ya me olvide de Lionel no lo quiero volver a verlo nunca más-

-el hermanito de Ed es muuuyy lindo-

-si pero es de mi hermana y no lo vas a tocar ni con un palo-

-bueno entoces vas a tener que conseguirme un novio nuevo-

-¿que paso con john?-

-rompi con el porque no le gusta que practique alquimia-

-si quieres te acompaño a la bibloteca para que estudies-

-ya se que mañana es el examen, pero yo estudiere sola y voy a aprobar el examen-

TOC TOC

-entre-

-buenos dias señorita Lina, el Fhuter la llama a su oficina-

-no hace falta tanta discrecion Riza-

-hola Lina, no sabes lo que me hacias falta todo el cuartel habla de tu regreso y el de los Elric-

-chau Chan (N/A:Chan es el apodo que Lina le puso a Yanina) nos vemos en el almuerso-Lina salio del cuarto y se dirigio a la oficina de Roy junto a Riza-¿cómo estubieron las cosas mientras no estube con Roy?-esta pregunta incomodo un poco a Riza.

-bueno la verdad es que...-

-es que nada dimé que si te pusiste de novia con Roy o no-

-no le digas a nadie pero si esyoy de novia con Roy y lo mas seguro es que dentro de poco me proponga matrimonio-

-al fin se animaron despues de todos mis esfuersos-Lina esta tan contenta que hasta se puso a llorar de la emoción-bueno ya esta ya me calme, aunque te digo que yo quiero ser la madrina de su primer hijo ¿ok?-la actitud de Lina cambio drasticamente

-ok, ya llegamos ¿lista?-

-claro, siempre lo estube-al entrar se encontro con Ed, Al y Roy-hola a todos-

-llegas tarde, como siempre-dijo Roy con un tono sarcastico.

-claro yo siempre soy así-

-yo me voy nos vemos despues-

-recuerda esperarme a la salida-Roy aparentaba tener una sonrisa en su cara-ustedes han sidos sitados para una mision muy importante-

-pero di que mision es y dilo ya si puedes-Lina estaba muy nerviosa.

-en Central hubo varios asesinatos en los que la mayoria de sus victimas eran aspirantes para el examen de Alquismita estatal-

-pero Chan es una aspirante-

-si y por eso la puse en la misma habitacion que vos, lo que quiero que hagan es que encuentren el asesino y que protejan a los aspirantes-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Viri21-mis más sinceras disculpas me tome unas largas vacasiones en la casa de la mi abuela la cual no tiene computadora y por eso no pude escribir, ademas tube muchos examenes los cuales aprobe-

Yanina-vos pero yo no y eso que me copie de vos-

Belen-tengo una pregunta-

Ed-cual es...-

Belen-¿quién es Kamy-chan ?

Viri21-una persona que me mareo con tantos reviews, pero te los agradesco a todos.Y la edad de Ed y Lina es 16 años osea que ya estan bastantes grandesitos para lo que quieran mientras que Al y Winri tienen 14 años y como dicen hay una primera vez para todo jijiji-

Belen-pero te apuraste un poco-

Viri21-ya se ya se, pero acuerdesen de mandar muchos reviews por fa me gustaria tener algunos más **:D**-

Ed-creo que ya es hora de irnos ¿verdad?-

Todos-Chauuuu-

Viri21-nos vemos pronto, creo-


	6. Quien es?

La alquimiasta de hielo

Capitulo6:Quien es?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_-pero di que mision es y dilo ya si puedes-Lina estaba muy nerviosa._

_-en Central hubo varios asesinatos en los que la mayoria de sus victimas eran aspirantes para el examen de Alquismita estatal-_

_-pero Chan es una aspirante-_

_-si y por eso la puse en la misma habitacion que vos, lo que quiero que hagan es que encuentren el asesino y que protejan a los aspirantes-_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-y como protegeremos a TODOS los aspirantes-pregunta Ed ya algo impacinte.

-no son muchos quedan muy pocos, deben encontrar al asesino estos son los registros de todos los asesinatos ocurridos hasta ahora-Roy les entrega unas cuantas carpetas a Ed.

-yo ire a ver como esta Chan-

-yo ire con Ed a leer esto-dijo Al.

-nos vemos en la noche-Todos se fueron de la habitacion mientras que Roy continuaba firmando todo el papeleo pendiente.

Lina vio a Chan en los pasillos, estaba herida sangrando...

-que te paso?por que estas asi?-

-ayudame por favor-Lina llevó a Yanina hasta la enfermeria.ella espero y espero y espero en la puerta esperando alguna noticia, hasta que...

-Está bien, fue herida en gravedad con una especie de cuchillo muy filoso, se va recuperar y no van a quedar nigun tipo de cicatrices-

-que alivio, puedo hablar con ella o esta muy mal-

-si, pase-al entrar Lina vio a Yanina en un estado deplorable era un sufirmiento verla asi estaba vendada y realmente mal-las dejaré solas llámemen si me necesitan-

-esta bien-la enfermera se fue de la habitación-Chan estas bien?-

-y que te parece estoy en una cama sin poder moverme, apenas puedo hablar-

-parese que no perdiste tu humor jaja-

-si jaja lo decis por que no estas en mi lugar-

-pero...que fue lo que te paso por que estas aquí y de esa manera-

-bueno lo que paso fue...

------------------------------------------------------------------Con Ed y Al----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ed-bueno repartiremos mitad y mitad ¿no?-Ed dividio las carpetas en dos partes iguales y le dio una parte a Al.

-esta bien-Al abre la primer carpeta y ve un horroroso cuerpo totalmente descuartisado-que hasco, como es que una persona pueda hacer algo así esto es horrible-

-las mentes trastornadas de un asesino son capaces de cualquier cosa por ver un poco de sangre derramada en el suelo(N/A:de donde salio eso?fue muy profundo)-la cara de Ed mostraba un sentimiento de furia y dolor al mismo tiempo.

-no puedo creer que lo que acabas de decir alla salido de tu bocaOO-

-dijiste que soy tan pequeño que no puedo decir algo asi!-Ed se enojo mucho con lo que dijo Al.

-no hermano yo no dije eso yo solo solo...-Al empezó a tartamudear-bueno no importa sigamos con estos papeles-

-esta bien despues continuamos esta conversación-

-------------------------------------------------------------------Con Lina y Yanina--------------------------------------------------------------

-entonces un tipo te ataco usando alquimia y este usaba alquimia sin la nesecidad de un circulo-

-si eso fue lo que pasó usaba como un arma que iso con alquimia aunque me pude defender yo use alquimia y lo heri en el brazo-Yanina ya le habia terminado de contar toda la historia a Lina que después de lo que acaba de oír quedo atónica.

-aja ahora voy a tener que quedarme aquí por si esa cosa vuelve intentar matarte-

-no lo va a poder lograr por que hierba mala nunca muere-

-aja ahora voy a tener que quedarme aquí por si esa cosa vuelve a intentar matarte-

-no lo va a poder lograr por que hierba mala nunca muere-

-jajajajajaja-en ese momen to entra Roy con una carta en la mano que despues le entrega a Lina.

-será mejor que leas esto lo antes posible es muy importante-Roy se va del cuarto y deja a Lina y Yanina solas con el sobre-

-abreló puede ser una carta de amor-

-me temo que no lo sea-Lina abrio la carta que decia...

_Querida hermana:_

_Necesito que vengas urgentemente a casa no puedo estar ni un segundo más sola.La abuela a felleció y necesito de tu compañía por favor ven el funeral va hacer cuando vos y los chicos lleguen._

_No me falles de nuevo Winri._

Lina se lanzo a los brazos de Yanina a llorar a llorar sin consuelo alguno.

-ya esta ya esta bien vos sabias que esto iba a ocurrir-Yanina trataba de consolar a Lina pero Lina salió corriendo...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Viri21-hola a todo el mundo perdonen por la demora pero estube muy ocupada con el trabajo, mi nuevo novio, y la escuela.

Belen-si ese antipatico de Pablo pasa más tiempo con el que conmigo y eso me enoja mucho-

Yanina-no es tan malo conmigo por lo menos-

Winri-por qué mataste a la abuela?que mala sos-

Viri21-y la maldad la llevo en la sangre-

Ed-ya me di cuenta-Viri21 se suena los dedos.

Viri21-decias algo-

Ed-no nada nada-

Belen-mejor vamos a los reviews-

Viri21-no mandaron nigun reviews! ¡¡que malos que son todos ¡¡ -se largo a llorar descontroladamente-bueno ya estoy mejor y les pido que por favor manden por lo menos un reviews con uno me basta aunque tambie acepto dolares, euros, peso, una cadenita de oro o cualquier otra cosa que tenga valor monetario o que se pueda empeñar-

Yanina-digamos que en el trabajo no te pagan muy bien que digamos¿verdad?-

Viri21-la verdad que no...bueno por favor manden reviews y hasta la proxima-

Todos-CHAAAUUUUUU-


	7. vacaciones

La alquimista de hielo

Capitulo 7:Vacaciones

Todo lo escrito en _cursiva _son los pensamientos de los personajes

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

_Lina se lanzo a los brazos de Yanina a llorar a llorar sin consuelo alguno._

_-ya esta ya esta bien vos sabias que esto iba a ocurrir-Yanina trataba de consolar a Lina pero Lina salió corriendo.._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_-

Lina llega lloran do a la casa y ve a Winri y el cajon con la abuela adentro.

-¿comó puede ser que la abuela este aqui?-corrio hacia el cajon a ver de cerca a la abuela, Winri abrazo a Lina en busca de consuelo alguno-dime que no es verdad dime que la abuela esta viva, por favor dime que la abuela esta viva, por favor-Lina empeso a llorar desesperadamente, si consuelo, sin poder detenerse.Ed miraba esta triste esena, mientras una ligera lagrima caia por sus mejillas.

-calmate Lina todo estar bien-estas fueron las unicas palabras que Winri pronuncio.Paso una semana y Winri estubo enserrada en su cuarto sin decir ni una palabra durante tres o cuatro dias pero luego se recupero, Lina ya setaba un poco mejor, pero no queria hablar con Ed ni Ed con ella, Al dentro de todo estaba bien pero no entendia por que Ed y Lina no querian hablar ademas Roy le dijo a los tres que se tomaran unos dias de vacaciones mientras que Yanina perdio el reloj de alquimista estatal.

-¿Qué sucede hermano?¿por qué tu y Lina estan peleados?-Al tenia unos pequeños signos de pregunta sobre su cabeza.

-por que no mejor le preguntas a ella-

-_que le sucede a mi hermano esta de mal humor o eso parese-_Al se acerco a Lina que estaba leyendo un libro-hey Lina...

-estoy ocupada en otro momento hablamos-

-pero...yo solo queria...-

-espera un segundo que ya termino el capitulo-

-¿qué le sucede a tu hermana?

-no se, la pregunta es¿qué le sucede a tu hermano con mi hermana?-

-no lo se, de seguro ya se les pasara-Al abraza a Winri-pero mientras esperamos por que no mejor vamos un rato a la habitacion para...-

-Al, ¿qué me querias? decir ya termine de leer-

-_me arruino mi momento-_despues hablamos ¿ok?-

-esta bien.Pero cuida a mi hermanita, que no quiero ser tia antes que ustedes se casen-

-la cuidare pero no esperes la boda pronto-

-¿por qué dices eso?que tal si nos casamos mañana.

-ya vayan que voy a terminar mi libro-Al Winri fueron muy contentos a la habitacion.

-_no puedo estar mucho tiempo sin Lina, ella es el amor de mi vida... no entiendo porque ella no quiere estar conmigo siendo que yo la amo, Claro sierto que ella esta enamorada de el tonto de Lionel que es el amor de su vida y toda esa tonteria que me dijo el otro dia "estoy confundida no puedo seguir asi"yo la amo y quiero que este conmigo a toda costa aunque tenga que pegarle a ese tonto de Lionel ¿qué tiene el que yo no tenga?si yo soy hermoso, inteligente y muy carismático es obvio que ella me tiene que querer a mi me tiene que querer a mi hay esto me pone muy celoso y no me puedo concentrar en el informe_-pensaba Ed mientras trataba de leer un informe del asesino que misteriosamente en la ultima semana no ha cometido nigun crimen.

_-no se que voy a hacer con Ed_ _y Lionel porque yo los amo a Lionel pero...pero nada, yo no puedo estar con Ed por que el fue un amor de la infancia una tonteria infantil nada inportante, mientras que Lionel fue un amor que me marco deporvida, fue el amor verdadero.Yo se que dentro de unos años yo me voy a casar con Lionel y voy a ser feliz y voy a tener muchos hijos..bueno no muchos hijos no mas de dos tener muchos es insoportables...pero creo que yo siento algo por Ed ya basta de estos pensamientos irracionales yo no puedo amar a Ed ni siquiera un poquitito no no puedo hacerlo me tengo que olvidar que el existe y lo tengo que hacer ya-_pensaba mientrs veia una foto de ella de niña con de y una foto de ella ,mas grande, con Lionel-mañana me ire a Central a ver como anda todo por alla y a ver mi LINDO NOVIO LIONEL que seguro me extraña mucho me quiere hacer cosas que no hare contigo ya que VOS NO SOS MI NOVIO-

-¡¡deja de echarme en cara que quieres mas a ese t#rad€ que a mi!-

-¡¡no lo dejare de hacer porque yo lo amo yo amo a Lionel y lo puedo decir cuantas veces quiera!-

-mirame a los ojos y dimelo a ver si puedes decirmelo en la cara-Lina se queda plasmada sin poder decir una palabra, mirando esos hermosos ojos dorados que estaban tan cerca de ella-ves que no puedes ves que aun me amas-

-no yo no te amo yo no siento nada hacia ti solo siento.Solo un enorme dolor en mi corazón que no puede decidirce-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Viri21-hola a todos y muchas gracias por sus reviews, y pido disculpas por mi tardanza, es que tengo muchos problemas en el colegio y me saque la nota más baja en todo un año me saque un 3 y me prohibieron usar internet y por eso no pude atualizar perdon-

Ed-por lo menos pudiste atualizar el capitulo y recibiste dos reviews-

Viri21-si y se los agradesco profundamente.16 estrellas:agradesco tus consejos pero no me gusta usar ese tipo de formato no te lo tomas a mal pero cada uno tiene su manera de escribir, con respeto a lo otro solo te puedo decir que esperas y veras.Tambien agradesco el reviews de Kamy-chan, me parecio muy bonito lo que dijiste y pido que por favor sigan mandando reviews mostrando sus agradesimientos, consejos o disgustos.Nos vemos proto, adios...


	8. Todo tiene un porque

La alquimista de hielo 

capitulo8:Todo tiene un porque

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_-mirame a los ojos y dimelo a ver si puedes decirmelo en la cara-Lina se queda plasmada sin poder decir una palabra, mirando esos hermosos ojos dorados que estaban tan cerca de ella-ves que no puedes ves que aun me amas-_

_-no yo no te amo yo no siento nada hacia ti solo siento un enorme dolor en mi corazón que no puede decidirce-_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-será mejor que tu corazón se decide rapido-lo último que dijo el joven lo dijo de un modo brusco e inusual en el.

-_no se si esta bien lo que hice creo que Ed se molesto mucho.lo mejor seria que me valla a Central para hablar con Lionel con respeto a lo que paso el otro día..._

---------------------------------------------------------------Recuerdos---------------------------------------------------------------

Lina esta hablando con un chico en su cuarto que por lo visto hace mucho no se ven.

-tanto tiempo sin verte, lamento profundamente lo de tu abuela aunque nola halla conocido de seguro era una gran mujer-habla un joven de cabello color negro unos ojos color verde y la piel era blanca ,blanca como la nieve, era un poco más alto que Lina y un poco delgado.

-te extrañe tanto-Lina abraza al chico-¿Como has estado?-

-bien realmente bien, aunque un poco solo-

-por que lo dices si eres todo un galan por aquí-

-esque yo solo soy hombre de una mujer, y esa mujer no ve como un novio sino como un amigo-

-que tonta que es esa chica, mira al bombon que se esta perdiendo-

-no creo que sea tonta; por que esa chica sos vos-Lionel le dio un apacionado beso a Lina ,la cual no se nego en lo absoluto, lugo digamos que la mano de Lionel se fue hacia los lugares donde no debe de estar(N/A:¡¡que sarpados!!).Pronto Lina tomo conciensia de lo que estaba haciendo y se safo de Lionel.

-no creo que lo que estemos haciendo este bien-

-pero si yo te amo y vos me queres¿Cual es el problema?-

-lo que pasa es que yo estoy de novia con un chico llamado Ed y el me ama y yo lo amo por lo tanto es impocible que alla un tercero-

-y si en realidad ese chico no te ama y si en realidad solo te esta utilizando como su juguete sexual y nada más-

-vos decis eso por que no lo conoces y por que no sabes nada-por la mejilla de Lina cayo una pequeña lagrima.

-yo solo te digo la realidad, Yanina me contó tu historia con ese chico.El único consejo que te doy es que tengas cuidado con el, por que no sabes bien lo que el quiere con vos, pero si te fijas en mi sabes que yo te amo de verdad y que vos sos lo más importante en mi vida-

-no me puedes obligar a quererte por que lo que me paso con vos fue solo una aventura que ya termino hace mucho tiempo-

-mira nosotros no conocemos de hace mucho tiempo mientras que con el pasaste los primeros años de tu vida, yo creo que deberias de desconfiar un poco de el-

-no se la verdad es que no se en quien confiar-

-------------------------------------------------------------Fin de Recuedos-------------------------------------------------------------

-_Tal vez Lina tenga razón en lo que dice tal vez ya no hay nada entre ella y yo, Pero mientras más pienso me doy cuenta de que yo la amo a ella pero tal vez ella no me ama a mi y en todo caso voy a tener que dar un paso al costado.NO Edward Elric nunca se rinde yo voy a luchar hasta que ella me ame de verdad y que nunca deje de hacerlo_-Mientras Ed se perdia en sus pensamientos no sabia que una visita se acercaba a la puerta.

TocToc

-yo voy-Lina abre la puerta y se encuntra con Roy-que sopresa, pasa-Roy entro a la casa-

-¿donde esta el enano?Estas ahi no te habia visto ya que eres muy pequeño..

-YA CALLATE ENGREIDO-

-calmense los dos ya no sean infantiles-

-bueno yo venia a decirles que las vacaciones se les acabaron es hora de que vuelvan al cuartel y terminen lo que empesaron ya-

-si entiendo es mejor que vaya arriba para avisarle a Al y a Winri-

-bueno enano que paso con Lina dime que ya rompieron-

-Callate idiota no ves que estamos pasando por un momento horrible-

-no me digas, un tonto se metio en el medio, dijo que amaba a Lina y que vos la estabas usando y por eso ella te dejo y se quedo con el otro¿verdad?-

-y como sabes todo eso-

-en el cuartel las noticias vuelan-

---------------------------------------------------------------En el cuarto de Al-----------------------------------------------------------

Toc Toc

-¿se puede pasar?-Al apenas se estaba despertando de su profundo sueño, mientras que Winri dormia-

-Espera Lina ya voy-Al se vistio rapidamente tapo con unas sabanas a Winri y le abrio la puerta a Lina-

-hola, Mustang llegó y dijo que debemos ir al cuartel-

-no puede esperar un poco más no quiero estar lejos de Winri tanto tiempo-

-no vas a estar lejos de ella ya que consegui un departamento en central y ella vivira ahi mientras nosotros terminamos la mision-

-esta bien la despertare, y voy a hacer los bolsos para el viaje-

-nos vemos abajo-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Viri21-Hola a todos y perdon por el retraso. Voy a empezar a publicar cada dos semanas o más tiempo ya que tengo un monton de cosas que hacer en el dia ya que a las tareas escolares se le agregaron las actividades extracurriculares, empese a estudiar quimica e ir al gimnacio y tambien en Ed. fisica(la materia del cole) me dieron un trabajo en el que tengo que hacer una coreografia de gimnasia aeróbica y yo odio bailar y odio llevarme la materia a diciembre o peor repetir de grado por una tonteria como esa.

Yanina-y por eso vamos a bailar juntas-El entusiasmo de Yanina asusto a todos.

Ed-¿a vos te gusta bailar gimnacia aeróbica?-

Yanina-claro que no pero verla a Viri bailer es un C"go de risa haci que soy capaz de bailar con tal de verla a ella-

Viri21-gracias por los alagos pero prefiero ir con los reviews ¡no hai nigun reviews! ¡¡ la gente no me quiere o no lee mi historia-

Ed-lo que pasa es que sos patetica y nadie te quiere ver ni en figurita-

Viri21-voy a hacer que no oi lo que dijiste y voy a continuar con lo mio-se hizo un pequeño silencio-par que me mande reviews voy a realizar una encuesta para los lectores.Lo que me gustaria que hagan es que voten por cual de todos los capitulos de mi historia es el mejor-Yanina destapa una botella de cerveza

Viri21-¿que estas haciendo?-

-destapando una cerveza, no ves que hace un calor horrible y por eso vamos a tomar una cervezabien fria-

-si haco 33º Y ES INSORPOTABLE por eso voy a dejar de escribir y voy tomar una rica cerveza-

Todos-ADIOOOSSSS-


	9. Al fin el Fin

La alquimista de Hielo

Capitulo 9:Al fin, El fin

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_-no puede esperar un poco más no quiero estar lejos de Winri tanto tiempo-_

_-no vas a estar lejos de ella ya que consegui un departamento en central y ella vivira ahi mientras nosotros terminamos la mision-_

_-esta bien la despertare, y voy a hacer los bolsos para el viaje-_

_-nos vemos abajo-_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

al llegar a central los chicos dejaron todas sus cosas en el cuarto y luego Ed le dijo a Lina

-vamos a caminar necesito hablar con vos-

-esta bien-

-queria decir te que yo te amo y no me importa para nada lo que digan los demás yo durante esos 10 años te ame desesperadamnte y nunca me olvide de vos¿entiendes lo que te digo?-

-si entiendo ami me pasa lo mismo, además Lionel no es el mismo es como si fuera otra persona cambio muchisimo en los ultimos dias, ya no me llama no me dijo nada es como si se hubiera olvidado de mi-

Lina y Ed iban caminado por una calle y derrepente vieron a un hombre con un cuchillo en la mano y al lado de el habia una mujer muerta.

-corre es el asesino-Lina le dijo a Ed que siga al hombre que tenia el cuchillo y acababa de matar a la joven.Lina vio una marca extraña que tenian todas las victimas una marca en la mano que tambien la tenia Yanina.Ed volvio con el asesino, Ed lo habia matado.Lina vio que tenia el brazo herido y se dio cuenta que el era el que ataco a Yanina.

-aqui esta, sin querer se callo sobre el cuchillo-el asesino tenia una mascara que rapidamente Lina se quita y lo que la deja soprendida porque el asesino era Lionel-no puede ser-

-Lo siento.Tal vez solo estaba contigo para usarte como protección para que nadie sospeche de el-Lina se largo a llorar y Ed la abrzo.en ese momento aparesio Roy y todos los militares-

-Ed perdoname por no haberte creido antes cuando me dijiste que solo me estaba usando, perdoname-

-buen trabajo, lo atraparon-Yanina vio el cuerpo de Lionel tirado en el piso y se largo a llorar sin poder creer lo que esta biendo como puede ser que su amigo de toda la vida alla podido hacer algo semejante.

-Lina.¿cómo pudo haber pasado esto?-

-ni yo lo se.Yanina se ve que estas mucho mejor ya puedes caminar.

-si, ahora espero que le creas más Ed que a otra persona-

-jijiji claro que no lo voy a hacer no me voy a olvidar de esto nunca-

pasaron cinco años Ed, Lina, Al y Winri se casaronn en una boda doble, Ed y Lina pronto tubieron una hermosa hija era rubia con los hermosos ojos color esmeralda de Lina, ya tenia alrededor de tres años mientras que Winri recien esperaba su primer bebé.Roy y Riza tambien se casaron.Riza dejo la milicia para crriar a sus traviesos mellisos.Yanina el cuartel conocio a chico llamado Martin y se enamoro perdidamente de el ahora lleban tres años de novios y pronto se viene la boda. ----------------------------------------------------------------Fin?------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Viri21-ya lo termione aunque el ultimo capitulo me quedo un poco corto pero no importa ya lo termine y va en camino un fic de Shaman King lo voy anuciando para que se vallan interesando jijiji-

Ed-yo queria un hijo no una hija-

Lina-yo queria que se niña y asi fue ¿Ok?-

Ed-esta bien-Winri aparece con una panza enorme y junto a ella va Al.

Winri-voy a leer los reviews hay uno solo que es de -Kanira-ChanX-

Viri21-gracias me agrada el hecho que te gusta la historia, tal vez tenga una segunda parte jajaja-

Yanina-¿quién es Martin?¿de donde lo sacaste?¿por que me tengo que casar con ese?

Viri21-te vas a casar y punto esta es mi historia y yo hago lo que quiero con ella-

Winri-ups creo que rompi bolsa-

todos menos winri-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Viri21-vamos directo al hospital.Adios a todos y gracias por leer este tonto fic-


End file.
